Mad Alchemist/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We are treated with a panoramic view of London, England during the Renaissance era.) -''Edmund (v/o):'' "I am Edmund Gareth, otherwise known as the Mad Alchemist. This city you are looking at is where I was born, in a different era. You see, I started out during the 1500s." (We cut to Edmund Gareth working at his underground laboratory, setting up an alchemical experiment.) -''Edmund (v/o):'' "I started off as a poor boy in the streets of London. As I grew up, I have gotten into this thing that helps my alias make sense. Alchemy." -''Edmund:'' "And now for the ritual." (Edmund stands in front of an arcane circle he drew on the ground and chants an incantation.) -''Edmund (v/o):'' "Over the years of studying, I've discovered a superior source of power. This power made me what I am today." (Edmund's lab morphs into a chaotic, abstract realm. Pops up in front of him a giant black head with a mouth full of fangs and three eyes. The head calls itself Ogoleithus) -''Ogoleithus:'' "I see you managed to discover me, Edmund Gareth. I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. You wish for ultimate power, yes?" -''Edmund:'' "Yes, I dream of this power, and I want it all for myself!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I can make you immortal. I can give you powers unimaginable to the mind. I am now your god and you are my servant." -''Edmund:'' "Finally." (Black and purple swirls start surrounding Edmund and each one then hits him one time and he was led to an elixir of life and drinks it. All of that turning him into an immortal man with dark magic. The scene flashes to a collection of statues and images of Edmund Gareth, even a mugshot of Edmund from the 1950s.) -''Edmund (v/o):'' "I have become a new man, and as a result, I have lived throughout history, doing whatever the bloody hell I won't get into detail of but you can go ahead and guess what I've been up to for all these years." (The camera strolls to Edmund Gareth in a fancy suit from the 1800s since there were no more statues and images of him left in show. Edmund Gareth is doing the Mr. Burns evil fingers together thing.) -''Edmund:'' "I can tell you one thing, however. Despite that I am a servant of a god, I actually want to be a god myself." -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "NOT GONNA HAPPEN, FAGGOT!" (Edmund gets startled by Ogoleithus's voice yelling at him.) -''Edmund:'' "Uh, I said I actually want to start a fighting tournament." -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "Oh well then. I'll carry on." -''Edmund:'' "Alright. Anyways, now that Ogoleithus is gone, I can go ahead and tell you how I want to take over this world as a god of it." (Edmund then takes us to a storage where he houses creatures called homunculi) -''Edmund:'' "To take over the world, I am building an army." (We are shown a group of homunculi that all appear in humanoid shape, with each one's very distinctive physical appearance) -''Edmund:'' "These will be my soldiers. These are homunculi, artificially created beings. But of course, these are all prototypes by now. More homunculi will be in the making. You know speaking of fighting tournaments..." (We cut to Edmund's POV where he's looking at a blueprint for the Brutal Fists tournament.) -''Edmund:'' "Gentlemen, we are about to create a battle arena! So let's start building!" (Cut to normal camera view where we see Edmund and a bunch of homunculi workers are building up the tournament arena.) -''Worker:'' "What do we call the tournament, boss? We can't just call it a tournament." -''Edmund:'' "How about this. We call this tournament... Brutal Fists." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena before the tournament starts, with Mad Alchemist walking into the scene.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Before I start everything, I need a stronger opponent to face will-be champions who rank on top." (Mad Alchemist stumbles onto a pile of golden materials and he magically connects every piece of gold using plasmic energy. He thus creates what is known as the Plasma Juggernaut.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "It's alive. It's alive! IT'S ALLIIIIIIIIVE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (The Plasma Juggernaut is brought to life and roars at the sky.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Now, I will test out the Plasma Juggernaut myself to see how this thing functions." (Mad Alchemist gets ready to fight and so does the Plasma Juggernaut.) Final Boss Cutscene (Mad Alchemist got done testing out the Plasma Juggernaut. He suggests to himself that it needs more work.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Not have bad, but I do have a feeling that this monster needs more adjustments. Hey, I know how to enhance his abilities more so it's no problem." (All of a sudden, Mad Alchemist gets dragged into a portal by a pair of black tentacles. He is put into a macabre and chaotic dimension and an all-black demon named Ogoleithus arrives.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Hello, Edmund. Remember me?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Ogoleithus! H...how's it going, Ogoleithus?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I see you've constructed a little tournament there. Well let me ask you about this tournament if you don't mind." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Well..." -''Ogoleithus:'' "What is the purpose behind it?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "And why would you care" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I know what you're up to. You want to be a god. Well have you ever been aware that YOU are serving a god?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You caught me, haven't you?!?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "You damn right I caught you, bitch! You think you can flip me off and go about trying to get yourself into some kind of pseudo godhood?" *angrily points at Edmund* "You've got alot of nerve pulling such a stunt!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You know what, I resign from worshipping you, Ogoleithus. You are the real god around here after all." (Ogoleithus extends his tentacles from his back.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "I'll teach you to be an arrogant little turd, Gareth. Taking over the world is fine. I'm cool with that. But I don't like you trying to be a god." Ending Cutscene (Ogoleithus is down on the ground.) -''Edmund:'' "I think it's high time to kill you so you won't get in my bloody business anymore!" (Just as Edmund Gareth is about to stomp on Ogoleithus's crouch, Ogoleithus catches his foot with his tentacles.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Don't even think about, you little shit stain! I'm the boss, you're the minion, you do EXACTLY what the fuck I say! So why don't you leave your god wannabe nonsense behind and just give up!" (Ogoleithus tosses Edmund off of him and Edmund falls onto the ground. Ogoleithus gets back up.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "If you want to take over the world, you can. I'll let you do that. But at the same time, don't be going on a high horse and giving me a big fuck you!" -''Edmund:'' "You don't get it, Ogoleithus. When I was a child, I always dreamed of this sort of power." -''Ogoleithus:'' "What power?!? What?!? Alchemy wasn't enough for you?!?" (Edmund gets up.) -''Edmund:'' "Years of occult knowledge has gotten me to where I am, and now I need that chance for world domination." -''Ogoleithus:'' "You can take over the world without being a god! Only I am the god that will bring ruin! Tell you what, how's about I send you back to your world and you can go about your business with the Brutal Fists tournament." -''Edmund:'' "Thank you, Lord Ogoleithus." (Ogoleithus creates a portal behind Edmund for him to go through. But while Edmund walks towards the portal, Ogoleithus kicks him into it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Let this encounter be a lesson, my devotee, if I should still consider you a devotee of mine." (Ogoleithus walks out of the picture and the scene cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Character Subpages